


Just for Now

by The_Degu



Series: MIBMIBAM [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Temporary Character Death, Disabled Character, Dr glass, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Mention - Freeform, One Shot, Pansexual Character, Whump, michal mention, needle mention, pre code brown, soft Jack, soft TJ, vomiting mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Degu/pseuds/The_Degu
Summary: He only experienced the world as shapes and colors, usually without the names associated. though that changes when a nurse comes and visits him for the first time in sixty-two years.





	Just for Now

Shapes and colors, that's how he sees the world now. On good days they had names, on very good days he may able to say them. Today is not a good day. He does not remember what a good day is right now. Today is a smear of vague blurs of things moving in and out of the room, rushed whispers and distant yells. Arguing, though he did not know why or who was talking in this way. His mind is a fog, not even letting him know what position his body laid in.

Someone came in. If he had the strength, he would cover his ears because the person was still shouting over their shoulder as they enter; making his head ring. The person approaches his bed now with shorter strides, their tone softer and calmer. 

He winces as a hand is placed on his face brushing his hair aside. Sending a cold shiver running through his body as another illness enters it. Though among the cacophony of others, the new sensation is drowned out. After the burst of the unpleasant feeling, he wants to lean into the soft, familiar touch, though it leaves all too soon.

He feels the bed compress as the form sits next to him and says something; it is also holding something in its hand. A small red object, though he is unable to grasp the concept of 'red' or 'small' currently, the bright shape is pleasing to look at. The person splits the object in half and pours the powder it holds into a small cup.

He looks up to the person again as they mess with the cup. He sees that they have dark brown skin and a lot of dark hair. Their vague shape is difficult to make out beyond that. Their clothes are bright white and a light gray, though the gray tone outfit is broken up by a brilliant red thing in the middle of their chest. It shines and refracts the light of the room like a disco ball. 

He wants it.

He tries to will his body to reach out for the shiny object, but his hand does little more than twitch as he tries to force it towards his goal. Though the small movement is enough to catch the person's attention, they ask something, their words distant and abstract, an like an alien language. He likes their voice though, soft and gravely, kind too. The words unknown but the sentiment apparent.

The person leans forward, taking his feeding tube in hand and placing the medicine-filled syringe into it. The change in schedule is distressing, this is not the time for food or medicine, though he can do little more than let out a small whine of distress at his confusion. The person just says something in their comforting voice, doing little to calm his rising emotions. 

TJ looks up to the man sitting on his bed. His mind clearing in what feels like both a blink of an eye and a lifetime. His body feels like his own again; his mind and senses are present. Though with the rush of _being _again, TJ’s muscles all seem to seize as adrenaline dumps into his system.

The main thing is, is he feels like he can't breathe. There is something in his mouth, forcing its way down his throat. He wants to cough, but the tube takes up too much space so instead, He flails, trying to pull the intrusion out.

"hay, hay, hay," the person, a nurse TJ assumes, tries to calm him down they gently hold down his shoulders they speak clearly and precisely "you have a tracheal tube in, I need you to calm down before I can take it out."

TJ just looks at the person with wide, scared eyes trying to force his body to stop spasming. Taking it out is just as bad as having it in, the tugging from his mouth down to the bottom of his lungs sends TJ’s body into another fit of spasms. The nurse helps TJ roll to his side as he coughs violently spitting up large wads of phlegm. The hum softly and rub his back as he rattles through the last of the spasms.

It takes a bit, but TJ manages to sit up in bed. He looks down at his fingers and just _feels_. Concepts, outside of his sight, come to him. He remembers math and literature, how to read and write, who and where he is. A hysterical laugh bubbles out of his chest as he sits there and he tugs at his hair just _feeling_ for the first time in he does not know how long.

"t-thank you," TJ says he looks over to the nurse who smiles gently back at him. TJ tries not to let his mind wander to the fact that it is only a matter of time before his mind is taken away from him again. He knows that this is not some type of rescue mission, just a reprieve. His mind rushes with questions as well, mostly wondering how the world has changed, and how he has changed. He wonders if he has aged since the last time he saw his reflection. Or is he stuck like he was before? Though through all of the questions racing through his mind, only one comes out of his mouth "is jack here?"

The nurse's jaw tightens, and he plays with his strange pendant. He looks over to the corner of the room, TJ's eyes dart over, and he sees the camera there. He looks back to the nurse who is seemingly struggling for words.

"Jack-"they clear their throat "to put it simply: Jack isn't like you remember him. He temporarily died sixty-two years ago. And changed because of that.”

TJ blinks- shock, and confusion floods his expression and mind. The nurse looks at TJ brow pinched, TJ returns their eye contact and urges the nurse on with a nod. They take a breath and continue "when he was killed his soul was bound to an amulet he was transporting- and whoever touches the amulet he takes over their mind. and they- uh, they become him."

TJ's eyes dart down to the silver and ruby necklace the nurse is fidgeting with. He looks back up to the nurse’s face, and they give an almost familiar half-smile, and stiff nod.

"yeah," they look away, "surprise?"

TJ just looks at the nurse, really looks at him, he has no physical resemblance, his skin and hair a dark brown, his eyes tired and filled with an unfamiliar emotion and memories. Though there is something familiar about this person, the way they hold themselves, the way they fidget with the pendant and hair. Their half-smile and the way they are not afraid to keep TJ’s eye like so many others.

TJ lunges himself at his brother; at this moment, not fully caring if it truly is or is not Jack. He wraps his arms around his brother the feeling of warmth of another human being for he does not know how long. Jack hesitates only for a moment before returning the hug, and at that moment, TJ knows for sure that it is indeed his sibling. They stay like that for what feels like hours, just embracing each other for the first time in decades.

Though the hug, TJ realizes something causing guilt to bubble up in his stomach. One thing repeating in his mind _sixty-two years ago jack died sixty-two years ago. _A lifetime and he's just now finding out about it. TJ wonders how many other things he has missed. How many birthdays, weddings, and funerals he was stuck in this room for- in his own mind? Is replaced with white-hot anger in the pit of his stomach, though it cools as soon as Jack's embrace tightens and he murmurs forgiveness into TJ’s ear.

When TJ pulls away, he ignores his blurry eyes, looks Jack in the eyes and carefully asks, "how did the other's take it?"

"well, Dad and Mikell disowned me" Jack scoffs and waves a dismissive hand "mom pretends nothing happened. Sarah is… Sarah and Clare took it the best, though that is kind of to be expected."

Jack snorts out a small laugh after his statement. TJ hums in response. He really only knows Mikell, Jack, and their parents, his older sister was long gone by the time he was born, and he never really met his younger. The only thing he knew of them was what he overheard when he hid in his bedroom. He is not especially suppressed to hear that about Dad and Mikell as well. "everyone is still around then?"

"last time I heard," Jack shrugs. "Dad's doing a bit rough, being out of the 05 means no more immortality, so time's catching up with him. Mikell took his place."

There is a moment of silence as Jack sighs and shakes his head "technically… I shouldn't have told you that"

"You were never good at keeping secrets from me," TJ quips.

"yeah but that's because you're a nosy brat."

There is no hostility in Jack's words TJ lightly punches his brother's shoulder beaming as he does so. They stay like that for TJ does not know how long. It feels just like all of those other nights when they were back home. When TJ would sneak into Jack's bedroom, and they would tell each other stories and pretend to be an average family. Before his powers, before Sarah, and before… everything. After just a few minutes of talking TJ does not see that stranger who entered the room. He only sees Jack: his best friend.

Jack tells him everything he can. He tells him about family and work; about his friends and the people he has chosen to keep in his life. TJ is both surprised and unsurprised to find out that he is an uncle many times over. All of his siblings, except Sarah, havening at least one kid to their name. He guesses that large families are just a Bright trait.

TJ smiles at his brother; living vicariously through his stories. Of love and loss of the world outside of his ten-foot by ten-foot room. How much the world has changed since he last saw it, the technology, the political and social change. Although TJ was only just beginning to be old enough to really understand what the world was like when he was first brought in, hearing what the world is like now how similar but completely different it is at the same time; it amazes him.

He does not know or care how long they stay like that. Whether it was minutes or hours, it did not matter because, for that time, it was his whole world. Their whole world.

They are belly laughing about some dumb story when there is a soft knock at the door, shattering their shared experience like glass.

The door is pushed open by a very lean-looking man who is wearing thin-framed glasses. He stands in the doorway. He has a thin, sad smile on his face. Jack stiffens, frowns and glares at the intruder. The person carefully watches Jack; though not in a hostile way. TJ takes his brothers' hand and rubs his thumbs over his knuckles. Jack looks back to TJ his expression softening some. 

"it's okay" he bumps shoulders with Jack and smiles at him. Jack's expression changes to something he does not recognize; cold, neutral, and uncaring. A mask his brother has never had to wear around him before.

The man in the doorway gently says, "they said I have to watch, or I can do it if you need me to."

Jack looks expressionlessly to the person, his tone even and controlled, just as unfamiliar to TJ as his current mask "no- I can do it. I just needed a second"

Jack stands, TJ's hand trailing after him, and goes to a metal table filled with many different medical supplies. He picks up a prefilled syringe and all required gear needed to use it; alcohol swabs and a band-aid. TJ is leaning back in the bed, taking deep calming breaths by the time Jack returns.

They do not speak as Jack goes through the motions. His hands are practiced and steady though his expression is the one TJ is unfamiliar with. He gives his brother a soft smile whenever he glances up. TJ closes his eyes as Jack takes the first steps, just trying to remember the feeling of being real for these last few seconds.

The cooling sensation of the alcohol drying A pinch then a burn.

Jack takes his hand and wipes away the tears trying to spill out of TJ's eyes. They do not say goodbye as the anesthesia floods his system. Because it isn't goodbye, they will both be here when TJ wakes up, weather Jack is allowed to or not. It does not matter, because they will always be a part of each other's lives even If they do not see each other for another one hundred years because they are brothers and best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> hay y'all, first time posting in the SCP fandom. so I'm not quite sure how this will land, but I gotta post my sad boi fics somewhere and y'all got them this time. I might continue with a short Bright brother series if this goes over well so if you want more feel free to make requests or just kudos/bookmark. comments feed me so if you want to do that feel free to do so too  
feel free to hmu Tumblr thedegu.tumblr.com  
thank you for reading!


End file.
